In the production of solid electrolyte memory cells, sputtering processes are used for forming the solid electrolyte material region that is to be provided as the memory. What is disadvantageous about these methods, however, is the inadequate reproducibility of the layer properties and also, in particular, the lack of layer homogeneity. Moreover, sputtering methods of this type exhibit difficulties with regard to satisfying ever more rigorous dimensioning requirements with regard to a maximum scale of integration to be achieved for corresponding memory elements and memory devices. Even the use of so-called CVD processes can only provide a remedy to a limited extent in this case because processes of this type are based on material combinations which are comparatively temperature-sensitive and can therefore lead to difficulties during the subsequent further processing processes.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.